Madge Griffin
This character was created by rlb190 Madgemere Griffin Madgemere "Madge" Griffin was the captian of the first Golden Apple Pirates, and a South Blue native. She now resides on an unmarked island in the Grand Line Appearence Madge is a slim woman with natural blonde hair and black eyes. As the captian of the Golden Apple Pirates, she dyed her bangs pink and the rest of her hair purple. She wore a leather strapped top and short black pants with a red and silver skull belt. Attached to the belt, was a cord of rope. She wore a knife holster on her left leg and was often seen carring her katanna, a named blade she called Zatoichi. ''She wore no shoes, and wore lone, hand-less black gloves. She wore a black chocker and silver dog tags. She also has tribal tattoos on her right and left shoulders, left wrist, and left lower leg. After her boat wreck, she changed her appearence greatly, cutting her hair and letting it go to her natural color. She also dressed less provocatively and covered all of her tribal tattoos with her clothing. She switched to knifes as weapons, yet still maintained her knife holester and cord of rope. She wears a olive green hooide with the sleeves rolled halfway up to her elbows, a teal shirt, and a pink skirt with pink stockings. She also desided to wears shoes, olive green and leather. She has a broze necklace with a gem of kairoseki, in order to train herself against the stone. Personality As Captian of the Golden Apple Pirates, she was a very cruel person. She had a very morbid way of recruiting. Only the best as comrades: she often ordered them to murder each other, and would only take the strongest ones who survived. She had an uttermost respect for her crew, and never bet in Davy Back Fights. She was very deadly, very cold, calm, and cunning. She was snide and rude to all those but her crew and other pirates. She had no mercy and went on killing sprees, making it her job to finish every man, woman, and child in her way. She would go so far as to set an entire town on fire, just to kill one person. She had a sadistic sense of humor, and had little patience for insults and smart ass remarks. She was a very morbid person, and enjoyed a good, bloody show. She fought hard and fast, ending fights in as little a 10 seconds. Her bounty of 800,000,000 beli is enough to scare anyone and everyone away from her. Marines and other pirates saw her as a serious threat, thus leading to many fights on her ship. After her crew was killed, she became a much more mild person. A more loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed her, bringing up her old personality to punish someone. In keeping with her kind role, she is very determined to protect pirates, marines, and even Worl Nobles. She has gone so far as to change her appearance, in order to fool the Marines, as a pirate whom they were trying to capture. She is sensitive to her past, and will rage if someone mentions it. Whenever ships come near the island she resides on, she makes an appearence to see if they need help. If they need food or water or medice, she'll help. It is a serivce, for her past crimes. Abilities and Powers Madge is a very skilled martial artist, and can filp someone who is four times her size over her shoulder. She is also very skilled in swordplay, and is able to hit a target from 300 yards away do to her advanced vision. She can also use all three types of Haki. 'Devil Fruit' Madge has the ablities of the Rei Rei Fruit, also known as the Spirit Spirit Fruit. This fruit gives the user the ablitly to phase through objects and humans. It is credited to her many escapes from Impel Down and other prisons. She can phase through any object, wood, metal, plastic. She can also phase through animals and humans. It also allows her to phase other people with her, and other objects. It (thankfully) can also phase her clothing with her. It weakness include sea water, but not sea stone. If she is not paying attention, she will phase through the floor or chair in which she was sitting. Bsides that, this devil fruit is affected by all other weaknesses of devil fruits. 'Weapons''' Madge uses daggers and knifes as a primary weapon. Her old katanna rests on a stand on her isalnd, it's hilt wrapped with bandages. She also has a series of knifes on the inside lining of her jacket, and shoes. History Madge was born in the South Blue on Galana Island. Her father died when she was 5, and her mother took to stealing in order to provide for her and Madge. She was arrested and killed by firing squad after she was caught by the marines. With nowhere to turn to, Madge was soon picked up by a group bandits who held her for ransom. When they realized she was worth nothing, they chucked her out intot he sea. After nearly drowning, she was pciked up by a pirates ship, the Golden Apple Pirates. She grew up in that pirate crew, and after the death of the old captain, she was elected captain. This started her career as a feared pirate. It lasted for nealy a year and a half, when somebody (no one knows who) set fire to their ship. It trailed to where the gunpowder was kept and the ship was blown up. Madge and her weapons expert Donner, were the only ones who made it out. Donner had third degree burns and, while clinging to wreckage, died in Madge's arms. Madge was greatly disturbed by this and spent three days on the ocen before reaching her island. After that, she had a mental breakdown. After going insane, she managed to get her head and swore to repent for everything thing she had done. She thought maybe helping everybody, would somehow clean her hands of all the blood on them. Aften spending 6 months on the island, a pirate crew called the Moon Pirates washed ashore. She befriended two members, the captain Diana Caldur and her first mate Kaori, who was blind. Diana told her that her crew was thinking of kicking her off, because she had not raided any towns in 5 months. After Diana was shunned from the crew, and Kaori joined her, Madge told them about the Golden Apple Pirates and gave them permission to start the Golden Apple Pirates 2. After Diana and Kaori left, Mage countined to live on her island and to help passing ships. Major Battles Madge vs. Marines Golden Apple Pirates vs. Cross Pirates Madge vs. Diana Caldur and Kaori West Madge vs. Sea Cumbers. Triva *Madge has a fear of sea cucmbers *Her favorite food is pizza *She is weakened by her kairoski necklace *She hates the color orange *Her family is said to be desended from Gold D. Rodger, which is of course, just a rumor Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Female